


On the Outside Looking In

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

I feel the world like I’m on the outside looking in

Caught up in a bubble that keeps me separate, insulated

Nothing really touches me

Nothing really connects

Disconnected, yeah, that about covers it

Things happen that should matter, should make an impact

And they do, kinda

Just not as much as I think they probably should

Am I broken?

Feels like it sometimes

Oh I put on a show, a public face

It wouldn’t do to freak out those around me

But inside, where it counts, I don’t really feel much at all

It used to be different

I used to feel too much

Not sure which is better

Not sure it really matters

This is how I am now and I don’t think there’s any going back

Just ‘remember when’s’ and ‘how it used to be’s’ in my head

‘Cause on the outside I’m still the same as I’ve always been

Guess from now on I’m gonna have to live with feeling like I’m on the outside looking in


End file.
